


Absence makes the heart grow fonder 小別勝新婚

by Mifrandir



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 現代AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir
Summary: 寫一寫發現可以當成 Just a Bad Dream的後篇，可以一起看:Dhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/5208095大概是幾年後的婚後生活。有一咪咪肉。





	Absence makes the heart grow fonder 小別勝新婚

**Author's Note:**

> 寫一寫發現可以當成 Just a Bad Dream的後篇，可以一起看:D  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208095
> 
> 大概是幾年後的婚後生活。  
> 有一咪咪肉。

民豪關上爐火，掏出放在圍裙口袋裡的手機，滑開螢幕。

距離紐特說會到家的時間已經晚了二十分鐘，而民豪半小時前傳的最後一條訊息（「到家前十分鐘說一聲」）依然顯示未讀。民豪皺起眉頭，心想高麗菜若太早下鍋，等紐特到家就煮過頭了，但他也不想讓對方累得半死回到家還得等飯煮好......他搔搔頭，決定先動手把菜葉撕成容易入口的碎塊。

他才撕了幾片菜葉，便聽見公寓門外傳來鑰匙撞擊的碎響，連忙重新轉開爐火。「你回來啦，」他揚聲說，沒有回頭，「再一下就可以吃飯了。」

他聽見行李箱滾輪轆轆滑過地板，然後是從後方逐步接近他的腳步聲。一雙裹在大衣衣袖裡的手臂纏上他的腰，下巴抵上他的肩頭。他的丈夫聞起來有雪跟長途飛行的味道。

民豪的手一刻不停，任紐特趴在他背上進行遠行歸來後的儀式－－對方不只一次說過，只有吃到民豪親手做的家常菜，聞到他身上的味道，才覺得真的到家了。

「餓了？」民豪把菜葉碎塊撥進冒著泡的泡菜鍋，拿起勺子把菜葉壓進湯裡。

紐特從鼻腔裡噴出一聲軟糯低哼，用臉頰磨蹭他的背，環在他腰際的手稍稍鬆開、滑進圍裙後，隔著襯衫懶懶撫挲民豪的胸腹。

民豪等了一下，但那雙手沒有消停的意思，而且正在解他襯衫的鈕釦。他認命地關上爐火，晚餐要變成宵夜了，他從下午就開始從高湯準備起的泡菜鍋啊。「......不先吃飯？」

紐特的語氣十足十地委屈，彷彿民豪才是不解風情的那個人：「你不想念我嗎？」

民豪一轉過身，紐特的唇就迎了上來，將他捲進一個綿密的長吻。民豪在對方鑽進他嘴裡的舌上嚐到積累了三星期的渴欲，紐特的，還有他自己的。他捧起紐特的臉，稍稍往後撤回腦袋：「也不洗澡？」他故意說，很清楚這只是玩笑。

紐特揚起眉：「......現在我真的覺得你不夠想念我了。」他傾身貼上民豪，張開嘴吻他，敞開的唇舌軟膩而貪婪。民豪動手剝下紐特身上的厚重衣物，碳灰色大衣、墨黑圍巾跟桃紅色圍裙接連滑落他們腳邊，紐特的舌一邊與他角力，手一邊不客氣地往下鑽進他的運動褲，一把握住他半軟的傢伙搓揉。微涼的手讓民豪在唇吻之間低嘶一聲，迅速硬了起來。

他們好不容易跌進床裡，兩人身上都只剩內褲，赤裸肌膚磨蹭交纏，彼此之間再無他物。

民豪卡進紐特的雙腿之間，熱烈地舔吮紐特頸側纖薄脆弱的肌膚，一路往下，鼻尖拱了拱下腹，用牙齒叼住內褲褲頭，手口併用地拉下布料，半勃的器官登時彈到他面前。民豪舔掉深紅色冠部汨汨冒出的晶亮前液，伸出舌尖戲弄性地拍點幾下，隨即撐起身體退開，拉開床頭櫃的抽屜拿出潤滑液跟保險套。他抓起枕頭墊高紐特的腰，雙手掰開雪白臀瓣，毫不猶豫地將淋上潤滑的手指插進穴口，在上方傳來隱忍的低嘶時張嘴裹住冠部。紐特喉間滾過低吟，手指陷進他的髮。

他一邊用嘴取悅紐特，一邊毫不留情地加入第二根手指，在甬道裡交叉，登時絞緊的柔韌內壁激起一波慾火滾過他的下腹。

紐特悶哼幾聲，搭在他背上的腳跟不耐煩地輕蹬。其實還不夠，但民豪可以理解紐特此時的急切－－想要結合、想要更多的碰觸－－畢竟已經隔了他媽的整整三週啊。民豪撤出手指，用僅存的意志力為自己硬到發疼的器官戴上保險套，將冠部抵住穴口，慢慢推進去。

如他所料，一插進去就知道擴張做得不夠，還沒進入一半紐特就痛嘶出聲，手在半空中胡亂拍打，直到抓住民豪分開他大腿的手。民豪俯下身，挑開那雙微啟薄唇吻他，一邊套弄紐特軟下來的性器，一點一點把自己埋進去。溫軟肉壁不依不饒地纏上來，民豪鬆開他們膠合的唇，空氣裡滿是他們的喘息：「我要.....」

紐特含糊應了聲，偏過臉來堵他的嘴唇。

其實這時候的紐特想要的不是性。民豪想。他頂了下腰，引來紐特在他嘴裡呻吟。

如果兩個深愛彼此的人類之間有什麼比裸裎相對、自己的一部分在對方體內更親密、更能感受對方存在的接觸方式，紐特一定會立刻將性愛完全拋在腦後。

他總覺得紐特在遠行歸來後渴求的不是性愛本身，而是再次感受自己徹底屬於另一個人的感覺。他緩慢地動起腰，重重頂弄、碾磨腸道內接受刺激的腺體，紐特張嘴窒喘，手臂纏上他的後頸，夾在他腰側的大腿緊繃起來。

這一刻的世界縮小到只剩他們兩人，語言消失了，他們淹沒在彼此的吸氣、喘息、嘆息及呻吟之中，民豪能夠讀懂紐特發出的每個聲音、每個細微的反應：眉間蹙起，眼簾半睜半閉，被打濕的睫幕下雙眼水霧氤氳，撩過民豪頸側的濕熱喘息在被陡然加重力道頂弄時變得急促，淚意滲進呻吟，指甲在民豪肩上刻出深深淺淺的痕跡。

他們先後射了出來。民豪癱平在紐特身旁，過了片刻才動手草草清理自己跟對方（保險套打個結扔進垃圾桶，抽幾張衛生紙抹去兩人小腹上的體液）。他倒回床上，手臂往旁邊敞開，紐特立刻靠過來，頭枕著他的胸口。簡直不能一刻沒有肢體接觸。民豪嘆了口氣。肌膚飢渴。

他們靜靜躺了片刻，紐特的金髮抵在他的下巴下方，聞起來有家的味道。「有發生什麼值得一提的事嗎？」紐特開口，「我不在家的時候。」

民豪兀自盯著天花板，含糊應了聲：「......還好啦，沒什麼。」

他察覺紐特的疑慮升起，幾乎有實際的形體。然後紐特－－不出他所料地－－開了口：「說給我聽。」

民豪呼出一口長氣，繼續盯著天花板，談起這件事讓他覺得自己小題大作：「只是個夢。」

「......夢？」

「嗯，幾天前的事了。夢嘛，你知道的，就是潛意識裡攪成一堆的亂七八糟玩意......我們一起待在好幾個奇怪的地方，有塊空地四周都是爬滿藤蔓的水泥牆，然後是沙漠裡的廢墟......」

「聽起來確實是個夢。」

民豪發現自己不知何時將一綹金髮繞上指尖，反覆纏捲：「然後你消失了一陣子，等我再見到你的時候，你生病了，情況很嚴重，我很焦急卻幫不知道該怎麼辦，這時候湯瑪士說－－」

「等等，你確定？湯米也在這個夢裡？」

「你敢笑就試試看。」

從他的角度看不到紐特的臉，但微微抽動的肩膀出賣了對方：「......好嘛。」紐特咳去笑意，「然後呢？」

「湯瑪士要我去幫你拿藥，我片刻不停的跑啊跑，但等我回來－－」民豪深吸一口氣，驚訝於胸口竄起的痛楚，「－－就看到你躺在地上，一把刀插在你的胸口......」

紐特沒有說話，手指輕輕在民豪身上打傳，繞著只有他才知道是什麼的圖案。「那感覺一定糟透了，」他終於開口，「看著我死掉......卻什麼也不能做。」

「真的 (Yep)。」民豪應道，打算這個話題到此為止。紐特卻在此時擺正頭顱，與他正面相對：「假設說，」他的眼角還殘留著情欲的暈紅，看著民豪的眼神卻清明澄淨：「我先死了，你會好好過下去嗎？」

......民豪此刻運轉遲緩的腦袋無法負荷此類問題需要的思考深度，他乾笑兩聲，試圖蒙混過去：「你認真的？現在？我想睡－－哎喲！」

紐特整個人爬到他身上，雖然對方的體重遠遠不足以造成壓迫，民豪還是連忙討饒。

「快說。」紐特在他胸前趴得穩妥，下巴枕在交疊雙臂上，表情認真地盯著他。

「我覺得......」民豪邊說邊吃力地蒐羅字句，「雖然很難，但我應該會盡力做到吧，畢竟日子還是得過，還是要吃飯睡覺，人死不能復生......」他越說越小聲，不敢看紐特的臉，深怕對方下一秒聲淚俱下地指控『你不夠愛我』。

他沒想到的是，伏在他胸前的金髮青年聽完他的答案後，一挑唇角笑了。「非常好。」紐特看起來很滿意，「如果你在那邊覓死尋活放不下我、把日子過得很淒慘，我會很難過。」

你都死了，是要難過什麼？民豪想，他還來不及說什麼，就被突然冒出的響亮腹鳴打斷。

他們一起笑出來。「好了啦，起來吃飯。」民豪輕輕將紐特從身上推開，正要起身卻被拉住了手－－他順著手臂望去，只見紐特半張臉埋在枕頭裡，一隻眼睛透過垂落的瀏海盯著他看，目光裡滿懷期盼。民豪無奈的笑了，那眼神的含意他再清楚不過：「想端來床上吃？」

紐特臉上立刻綻開一抹明亮甜美的笑，得償所願的表情讓民豪胸口漲起一陣柔軟疼痛，他伸手揉揉那頭凌亂金髮，翻身下床。

不只一個朋友說他把紐特寵壞了，但民豪不懂的是，如果不是為了理直氣壯寵他，何必結婚？

他扭開爐火，在等湯汁沸騰的空檔裡找出托盤，擺上餐具，夢境裡可怕的一幕冷不防再次閃現在腦海裡：爬滿臉的黑色血管，嘴角流下的黑血，僅存的一點眼白滿佈血絲。掀起的疼痛如此真實，太真實了，彷彿不是夢境，而是曾經發生過的事。在內心深處，民豪無比慶幸自己只需要擔心眼前的湯，還有嗷嗷待哺的紐特。

而不是遲了一步與無可挽回。民豪幾乎同情起夢境裡的自己－－眼睜睜地看著紐特死去卻束手無策，那該有多可怕。

 

湯汁在鍋裡啵啵作響的聲音將他拉回現實，民豪嚐了一口，再次讚嘆自己的手藝。

生離死別離他們還很遙遠（他向宇宙裡所有的形而上力量祈求），此刻最重要的是把熱騰騰的泡菜湯泡飯端到床上，紐特還在那裡等他。

 

 


End file.
